Lo siento, Florecilla
by badasslydia
Summary: Soy mala con los Summary. Pero, si juntamos a Travis y a Katie, ¿hay un final triste o un final feliz? ¿Todo se resume en bromas? ¿La felicidad ante todo? ¿Los semidioses pueden estar tranquilos? Solo denle una oportunidad a esta pequeña historia, tal vez no se arrepientan. One-shot.


Travis Stoll, por primera vez en sus largos diecisiete años de vida, no tenía la mínima intención ni ganas de hacer alguna broma. Estaba pensando con mucha seriedad lo que haría ese día, y no tenía nada que ver con dejar caer a alguien en sus trampas.

Recostado en su litera, mirando al techo, en silencio, pensando. Cuando Connor entró a la cabaña con toda la energía que tenía en su cuerpo, radiando la típica sonrisa bromista de los Stoll y con una broma genial en mente, Travis ni siquiera le echó una mirada. Por lo que su hermano frunció el ceño, y al notar que el mayor no quería que pregunte, se volvió y salió de la cabaña, confundido.

Cualquiera estaría pensando «Este no es Travis Stoll». Pero sí, lo era. Sin embargo tener diecisiete años no es fácil para nadie. Parte de sus impulsos lo hacían querer salir corriendo de su cabaña para ir en busca de lo que él quería, pero otra parte se sentía aterrada.

Sí, aterrada.

Travis Stoll tenía miedo. Miedo de que una chica lo deje mal parado y gaste todo su orgullo.

Finalmente, suspiró. No dejaría que algo así lo aterre. Tenía que ser fácil, ¿no? Necesitaba sacarse ese peso de encima, necesitaba que ella le responda a la pregunta que él nunca hizo. Necesitaba saber cuál era la situación. Por lo que se puso de pie, aún debatiéndose qué debería hacer. Llevó una mano a su pelo mientras salía de la cabaña y comenzaba a caminar por el campamento, lo más natural que podía verse. Cuando algunos campistas nuevos lo miraron, supo que ya todos les habían advertido sobre él y su hermano. ¡No siempre tenían que hacer bromas! ¿Cierto?

Seguía debatiéndose cuando se dio cuenta de qué hacía. Ya era demasiado tarde. Ahora había tomado a la chica de la muñeca y la estaba arrastrando hacia el bosque, mientras ella le preguntaba a gritos qué hacía y él se preguntaba lo mismo pero en su mente.

Se detuvo, por lo que la chica hizo lo mismo, y se volteó hacia ella, sin soltar su muñeca, mirando fijamente el rostro de Katie Gardner.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?! — gritó ella, completamente enojada, soltando el agarre de él —. ¿Dónde está tu hermano? Vamos, has la jodida broma lo más rápido posible. Tendré que sacarme lo que sea que me tires para luego seguir trabajando. ¿Qué quieres?

Travis sabía que ella no se fiaba para nada en él, pero lo que no sabía era si Katie en realidad lo odiaba tanto. Tenía que intentarlo.

— Hola, Florecilla — comenzó, intentando sonreír burlón y parecer lo más natural posible, pero la expresión de la chica le decía que debía ir directo al grano.

—Eh…— balbuceó, intentando sacar las palabras de su boca, a la vez que se había preguntado por qué había llevado a la chica hacia allí —. Yo…

—Stoll, no tengo tiempo para esto — gruñó ella, volteándose para irse, pero en ese momento Travis tuvo conciencia de qué hacía como para tomarla del brazo y detenerla.

— ¡No! — gritó él, más fuerte de lo que quería.

Estaba completamente consciente de que no era el mejor momento, pero no solo era calmarla o enfurecerla más, también era ahora o nunca.

— ¿Qué rayos te pasa? Ya me estás dando miedo, Stoll.

—Katie…. — empezó él, tropezándose con la corta palabra, haciendo que ella arqueé una ceja. Travis, decidido, se acercó y la tomó de las mejillas, para finalmente hacer lo que estaba pensando hace mucho tiempo; besarla.

Se preparó mentalmente para recibir una cacheta y un par de insultos, sin embargo sintió la mano de la hija de Deméter en su nuca, acercándolo más a ella, mientras le correspondía el beso. Ante la sorpresa, casi se aparta, sin embargo no quería hacerlo, quería que eso dure para siempre aunque sabía que ya le comenzaría a faltar el aire.

Y ahora sabía qué era lo que le estaba pasando; estaba enamorado de Katie Gardner.

* * *

Él escuchó la explosión a la vez que ella, y ambos volvieron la cabeza al unísono para ver lo que estaba pasando. Intentaba no prestar atención, pero la imagen era lo suficientemente horrorosa como para no querer describirla nunca más en su vida. Si sobrevivía, simplemente quería olvidarlo.

— ¡Connor! — gritó a su hermano, quien lo miró rápidamente alerta, con la misma expresión de terror que todos —. ¡Ve con Miranda y reúne a los hijos de Ares! ¡Busca a Percy! — le gritó para que pueda escucharlo entre las explosiones y gritos.

— ¡Entendido! — contestó a gritos su hermano, asintiendo con la cabeza y saliendo del lugar, seguido de Miranda Gardiner.

Travis y Katie ya tenían más de un año de novios, y aún él no se lo podía creer. Siempre le había gustado esa chica, por eso tal afán por molestarla. Pero aún lo que más le sorprendía era que ella comparta los sentimientos.

Una gran bola de lava cayó cerca de ellos, mientras se encontraban agachados, intentando refugiarse. La esfera parecía un meteorito cubierto de lava, y él no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando. Nunca era "paz y tranquilidad" para los semidioses.

— ¿Cómo vamos a detener esta locura? — le gritó Katie para hacerse escuchar, volteando a mirarlo. Él negó con la cabeza, no sabía qué podían hacer. Algunos dioses, otra vez, intentaban ayudar. Como en la guerra de Manhattan, dioses y semidioses unidos. Sin embargo, estaban ocurriendo distintos fenómenos de la naturaleza en el mismo lugar.

—Maldita Gea — refunfuñó en voz baja, mirando a su alrededor. Debían intentar salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, antes de que más esferas de lava los ataquen. Debían buscar refugio.

En un lado había un volcán, en otro un terremoto entre algunos edificios. No sabía a dónde ir.

—Florecita, debemos irnos, ahora — dijo, tomándole la mano y caminando sobre sus rodillas para fijar su vista en un edificio.

—Hay que ver a donde se están lanzando las esferas ahora — coincidió ella, apretándole la mano y mirando en dirección al volcán.

Sabía que parecía imposible, sin embargo era obra de Gea.

—Ese edificio, tal vez podemos refugiarnos ahí, esta muralla no aguantará mucho más — indicó, señalando el edificio con la mano que tenía libre, y ella asintió con la cabeza. La edificación se encontraba en la calle de enfrente, algunos metros más, donde no estaban pasando muchos desastres, era como un lugar neutro.

Se miraron entre sí, preparados, y asintieron con la cabeza.

Comenzaron a correr a la vez hacia el objetivo, evitando algunas esferas que pasaban sobre unos metros de ellos, sin soltarse las manos, a pocos metros del edificio. Sin embargo se soltaron cuando él cayó al ser atrapado por una esfera a su costado. Ella profirió un grito de terror, y se volvió en redondo para mirar a su novio tendido en el suelo.

— ¡Travis! — gritó, horrorizada, y arrastrándolo lo más rápido posible hacia el edificio para no estar en medio del fuego, mientras él lanzaba quejidos. El dolor en su costado lo estaba matando, literalmente. La lava se adhería rápidamente a su camisa del campamento, y la perforaba para quemarle más que la piel. Apretó los dientes, intentando no gritar, pero le era imposible.

Cuando ella consiguió estar bajo techo, tal vez más seguros, lo soltó y se arrodilló a su lado. Él pudo ver las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos celestes, que siempre le recordaban al aire libre que luego era llenado de bromas.

—Oh, dioses, Travis… — balbució, llorando y revisando la herida, pero se encontró con algo que no habían notado. Había una flecha incrustada en su piel —. Por Zeus, ¿Cuándo pasó esto? — dijo ella, acercando sus manos para sacarla, pero él la detuvo poniendo una mano sobre la suya.

— ¡No! — exclamó antes de que lo haga. No sabía qué era mejor, sacar la flecha o dejarla ahí. Pero lo único que sabía era que ahora estaba sufriendo demasiado como para pensar en algo más que no fuera «necesito ambrosía».

Le costaba hablar, le dolía hacerlo, sentía como las palabras no podían ser emitidas porque no tenía la suficiente energía, y sabía que intentar salvarse era imposible.

—Necesitamos… necesitamos a un sanador de Apolo… — dijo Katie con falsas esperanzas, llorando y tropezándose con las palabras —. Will Solace… Will… Se supone que él está por los alrededores.

Travis negó con la cabeza lentamente, sin apartar la mirada de ella, aunque lo hizo un segundo para ver como de su herida manaba sangre. La hija de Deméter miró lo mismo, y ahogó una exclamación, mordiéndose el labio inferior, por el que una lágrima hacía su trayecto.

—Katie… Kat… vete — susurró él con la voz ronca —. Simplemente sálvate.

—Trav, no voy a dejarte aquí — dijo negando con la cabeza frenéticamente —. Puedo conseguir… puedo hacer que algún hijo de Apolo te ayude… Puedes salvarte.

—No, Kat… Tanto tú como yo sabemos qué va a pasar ahora, solo olvídalo. Yo…

Se detuvo, tomando aire para continuar, mirando a la chica. Era hermosa, eso nunca lo olvidaría. Recordaba todas esas bromas que le había hecho solo porque le gustaba aunque no lo sabía, y se le vino a la cabeza una imagen de un momento en el que él, cuando ya eran novios, había conseguido hacer una broma con ella, no para ella, por lo que sonrió levemente.

— ¿Tú…? — preguntó Katie, mirándolo con tal tristeza que partía el alma —. Travis, no me dejes… por favor.

—Yo te amo, Katie Gardner — dijo finalmente, mirándola a los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y apartando la vista para ver la sonrisa melancólica que ella llevaba.

—También te amo, Travis Stoll — asintió, acercándose a él para besarlo como nunca antes, y todo ese sufrimiento se había ido por ese corto plazo de tiempo. Solo quería disfrutar el último beso, el que lo decía todo. Y aunque le dolía, sabía que la volvería a ver.

Cuando se apartaron, él la miró profundamente, memorizando su rostro, recordando una de las cosas que más había amado, mientras sentía como le volvían a pesar los párpados y como el dolor regresaba y todavía con más intensidad.

—Lo siento, Florecilla — susurró por última vez, cerrando los ojos y dejando caer su cabeza, muriendo sobre los brazos de su novia y dejándola destrozada, llorando a su lado y con una promesa silenciosa. «Volveré a verte».


End file.
